Goodbye
by nekopoland123
Summary: Poland collapses one day during a party and Lithuania finds out that he loves him. There is fighting, love, tragedy, murder, and more. WARNING: Might cause crying, sadness, giggling, killed feels, heart break. P.S. I killed my feels wile writing it. I am sorry for misspelled words i used notebook on my laptop and it doesn't have auto correct


Goodbye by:Abigail Cross Ch.1 It was early in the morning on a summer's day. Lithuania was asleep in his bed when his phone went off. The young man jumped awake. "What?!" He said looking around his bedroom. He looked down at his alarm clock that was sitting on his side table."Oh. What time is it?" he thought out loud. Lithuania checked the time. "Oh crap!" He yelled. "I'm going to be late for Poland's party!" Lithuania jumped up and rushed to get dressed. After he was dressed, he drove over to Poland's house as quickly as he could. Today Poland was throwing a party for no reason and Lithuania was invited. When he got there he knocked on the door. The door opened and Poland came out and huged Lithuania. "Like there you are Lithi! I was worried that you werent going to come!" Poland exclaimed. Lithuania was surprised by the hug but quickly responded, "O-Oh! Poland you know I wouldnt miss it for the world." Poland let go of Lithuania and said "Come in, Come in; the party is just about to start!" Poland practicaly draged him inside. When he was inside he saw that the Axis Power guys (Germany, Italy, and Japan), The Allies (England, America, China, France, Canada, and Russia), The other Baltics (Estonia and Latvia), Prussia, Hungary, and Austria were already there waiting for him. The first to talk was Italy. "Lithuania you made it! Its good to see you!" He said. Lithuania smiled and responded, "Good to see you too." The party finaly started but it wasnt long before disaster struck.

Ch. 2 About an hour into the party Poland realised that they were out of snacks. "Hey Lithi I will be right back I need to get some more snacks from the kitchen." Poland said going into the kitchen. "Ok" Lithuania said sitting down. All of a suden there was a loud crash from the kitchen that made everyone jump. "I-I'm going to go check on him." Lithuania told everyone. He walked to the kitchen door and knocked. "H-Hey Poland? Are you alright?" There was no response which made Lithuania worry. He opened the door and looked around. He didnt see Poland anywhere. Lithuania looked down and gasped loudly. "Poland!" He yelled seeing his friend colasped on the ground. Running to his side he began to shake Poland. "Poland! Poland wake up!" Hearing the comotion Italy went to the kitchen and said "Whats wrong?" He saw Poland on the ground and yelled for Germany. "GERMANY! GERMANY! WE NEED HELP! CALL 911!" he Yelled to Germany. "What's the problem Italy?" He said heading to the kithen as well. "ITS POLAND! HE COLASPED! CALL 911" Germany was shocked but quickly pulled out his phone and called 911. Lithuania was still trying to wake Poland up. About 5 minutes later an ambulance arived and 2 medics loaded Poland into the back of it. Lithuania also got in and rode to the Hospital with him.  
Ch. 3 The ambulance reached the Hospital and the medics rushed Poland inside. Lithuania jogged right beside Poland until a nurse stoped him just as Poland was taken into emergency operation. "You can't go in there." The nurse said. Lithuania walked over to the waiting room and started to pace. He waited there in silence until he got a call from Latvia about an hour later. "H-Hello?" Lithuania said his voice shaking. "Lithuania, its Latvia. How is Poland?" Latvia asked. "I-I dont know. He is still in surgery." Lithuania colasped into a chair and started to sob. "W-What if he dies? I-I can't lose him. T-This is just how he was after World War 2. He almost die then. He is not as strong now because of that." Latvia tried to calm him down. "He will be fine. Germany, Italy, and I are on our way there." Not really careing if they came or not, Lithuania simply said, "Ok" When they got to the hospital, they found Lithuania sitting in the waiting room, with red eyes, and staring at nothing. "Lithuania are you ok?" Latvia asked. Lithuania was about to answer when a doctor came out. Lithuania ran over to meet him. "H-How is he?" He said, his voice shaking. "He is stable now, dont worry." Lithuania was relived "If you want you can even go see him" The doctor said. Lithuania was so happy that he was speechless, he simply nodded. The doctor lead the 4 men to Poand's room. They walked inside. Poland was asleep in the bed. Lithuania walked over to him and knelt down by the bed wile Latvia, Italy, and Germany sat is chairs along the wall. "Poland, your ok." Lithuania wispered.  
Ch. 4 Poland woke up in the hospital bed with Latvia, Italy, and Germany sitting in chairs along the wall and Lithuania knelling by his bed. "Thank god your awake." Lithuania said happily. "L-Like hey L-Lithi." Poland said in a weak voice. "W-Where are we? The last ting I-I remember was that I went into the kitchen to g-get more snacks." Lithuania took Poland's hand "Poland you collasped in the kitchen and had to be rushed to the hospital. I was so scared. I thought you were going to die. You were in surgery for hours." Just then a doctor came into the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked Poland "Like aweful." Poland said. "Lithuania stood up and walked over to the doctor "What was wrong with him?" He asked. "The doctor looked down at the report that he was given and looked very confused. "We couldnt find a single thing wrong with him but he was in critical condition for a long time." Lithuania knew exactly what that ment. Something had happened in Poland, something aweful. "Oh do you know if he will remain stable?" He asked. The doctor shook his head. "Its hard to say" He said. Just then Poland's heart monitor started to go crazy and Poland's eyes were closed and he was not breathing. "POLAND!" Lithuania said. The doctor ran to Poland's side and began hooking up IVs' to Poland and then he put a breathing mask on him. The heart monitor went back to normal and Poland was breathing again. "That was a close one. Keep close watch on him please. If this happens again press the button on the side of the bed, ok?" the doctor said. "O-Ok." Lithiuania's voice was shaking again. The doctor walked out and Lithuania knelt down next to Poland again. Jesturing over Germany he said "Something happened in Poland to do this to him. Something bad. Was it you?" Lithuania's voice was low and angry. "No it wasnt me." Germany said quietly. Lithuania took Poland's hand in his. "Can you find out who did it for me?" He asked Germany calmly. "Yeah sure. I will find out what happened in Poland and who is responsable." Germany walked to the door and said to Italy and Latvia, "Come on we have work to do." With that Germany, Italy, and Latvia set off to Poland. Lithuania stood up, walked over to one of the chairs, sat down and went to sleep.

Ch. 4 Lithuania 'woke up' and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Poland and saw that he was pale. Getting up, Lithuania relised that Poland wasnt moving. "Poland?" He said running to Poland's side. He wasnt breathing. "POLAND!" He began to shake him. "POLAND! NO POLAND! PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DIE YET! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Lithuania woke up with a jolt. Looking around the hospital room he saw that Poland was moving and breathing. "Oh thank god it was just a dream." He said outloud. Lithuania got up, walked over to Poland, and knelt down by the bed. "Thank god I havent lost you yet." He said quietly wile wiping a tear from his cheek. Lithuania put his head down on Poland's chest and fell asleep listening to his faint heartbeat. In the morning Poland woke up and saw that Lithuania was asleep. he said "Aww he looks so adorable when he sleeps." Lithuania woke up and stretched. "Hey Poland how are you feeling? Any better?" He said yawning. "Not really. I still feel aweful." Poland said rubbing his head. Just then Germany walked in. "Hey Poland how are you holding up?" "Fine I guess" Germany smiled. "Thats good." His face changed immedatly from smiling to a kind of angry look. "Hey Lithuania can I talk to you in private please?" Lithuania got up. "Sure." He said. Germany and Lithuania walked into the hallway after making sure no one else was outside. "Did you find out anything?" Lithuania asked. Germany had an angry expression on his face. "Yes. I found out someone bombed Poland." Germany said. Lithuania's emotions were a mix of shock and pure white furry. "W-Who did this?" He said his voice shaking in anger. Germany clenched his fists and said, "It was... Russia." Lithuania turned and punched the wall. "Dang him! Why! Why did he have to do this!" Lithuania sank to the floor and started to cry. "Poland could die now because of him!" Lithuania stood up and angrly said, "I will make him pay for this." Germany placed a hand on Lithuania's sholder. "I will help you Lithuania. He has gone out of line. I learned my lesson after World War 2 but apearantly Russia didnt learn his." "Thank you Germany, but this is something I have to do alone. Ok?" Germany was about to protest but Lithuania cut in. "Lets go back to Poland's room so he doesnt worry" He said. Germany just that they walked back to the room. When they walked in Poland was clutching his chest. "Ack! L-Lithi it h-hurts! I-It hurts so b-bad!" He was crying. Germany got a phone call. "Hello?" He said answering the phone. "Germany! Russia is attacking Warsaw!" It was Italy "Thank you Italy." Germany hung up the phone. Poland was still cluching his chest. Germany walked over to Lithuania and told him the news. Lithuania was over come with anger. "Germany take care of Poland. There is something that I need to do." Germany walked over to Poland kissed him on the forhead. "Just know Poland that I love you. Goodbye." He got up and started to leave. "Wait! W-What is going on? Where are you going?" Lithuania just walked out the door without answering a single question. "Im so sorry that it hss to come to this Poland" Lithuania said under his breath. A single tear rolled down his face as he walked to Germany's car to drive to Warsaw.

Ch. 5 Once Lithuania reached Warsaw he understood why Poland was in so much pain. Warsaw was in caos. Buildings were on fire and colapseing, people were running around in panic, and Russia was killing cittizens with his pipe. Lithuania got out of the car and grabbed his sword that Germany had put in the back seat. He also took Germany's spare gun just in case. With his wepons he took off toward Russia. "Russia! What the heck do you think your doing?!" Russia stopped attacking the cittzens and turned to look at Lithuania. "Ah Lithuania come to help da?" Russia had an evil smile spread across his face. Lithuania drew his sword. "No I came to stop you! You are not going to get away with doing this to Poland! Im going to make you pay!" Russia's face imediatly turned cold and heartless. "Then you will die." Russia charged at Lithuania and swung his pipe, which Lithuania blocked with his sword. "Fine then let it be but you will pay!" Russia kicked him in the stomach, making Lithuania dubble over. Then he brought his pipe down hard on Lithuania's back. Lithuania fell to the ground and Russia put his foot on his head. "You know you can give up now and you can live. If you just help me destroy Poland I ..." Russia was cut off by Lithuania yelling, "NEVER! I WOULD RATHER DIE!" He stabbed Russia in the leg and scrambled back to his feet. "You little! You are going to die now!" Russia charged once more at Lithuania. He swung his pipe and it hit Lithuania square in the side. He could hear his ribs break. He fell to the ground gasping for air when Russia brought down his pipe on Lithuania's arm, breaking it. "I told you that I was going to kill you." Russia said with an evil smile as Lithuania was screaming in pain on the ground. Russia un shethed a sword that was hidden in the pipe. "Oh did I not mention that this is a sword cane?" Russia said laughing. Lithuania slowly stood up which made Russia stop laughing. "So you still have the strenght to stand? I will change that." Russia lunged at Lithuania, who did the same. Russia managed to stab Lithuania in the chest. Russia smiled but then look down and saw that Lithuania had stabbed him in the side and they both fell to the ground.

Ch. 6 Germany was watching after Poland when he stopped clutching his chest. "Germany it stoped hurting!" Poland said happily. Germany smiled "Than Lithuania did it." He started to laugh. "What did Lithi do?" Poland asked. Germany explained to Poland about what Russia did and how Lithuania went to stop him. Poland's face looked grave and a tear went down his face. "GERMANY WE HAVE TO GO TO WARSAW LIKE NOW!" Poland yelled. Germany was very confused "Why? Lithuania stoped him." Poland got out of bed but fell to the floor. Germany rushed to his side and helped him back into bed. Poland was crying. "Lithuania is not a fighter! Russia beat all the baltics and me like it was nothing! Think about what could have happened to Lithi!" Germany relised that Lithuania might be dying if not already dead. He pulled out his phone and called Japan. "Hello?" Japan said. "Japan get in your car and drive to the hospital NOW! This is an emergency!" With that Germany hung up. Within 5 minutes Japan reached to hospital and Germany got in the car. "Drive to Warsaw! Lithuania is in trobbule!" Japan nodded and drove quickly toward Warsaw wile Germany explained what was going on. Once they reached Warsaw they began to look for Russia and Lithuania. "Lithuania!" Japan said seeing Lithuania on the ground bleeding. "Germany I found him! Hurry!" Japan reached Lithuania and checked his pulse. Germany ran to Lithuania's other side. "Is he still alive?" He asked Japan "Yes his pulse is very weak but he is still alive. Call an ambulence." Japan said. He began to try to stop the bleeding wile Germany called. Two ambulances showed up 3 minutes later and the medics loaded Lithuania into one and Russia into the other. They began hooking them up to a bunch of machines. They headed off to the closest hospital which was the one Poland was at. Germany got into his car and Japan got into his. They followed close behind the ambulences. Once they reached the hospital, both Russia and Lithuania were rushed into surgery.

Ch.7 Russia got out of surgery a whole 2 hours before Lithuania did. As soon as Lithuania was out of surgery he was taken to the same room that Russia was taken to. Germany, Japan, and Poland went to visit Lithuania both Him and Russia were still uncontious. Poland sat by Lithuania's bed until the doctors told him that he had to get some rest. Germany and Japan took Poland to his room then left the hospital. The next morning Lithuania woke up when Germany brough Poland in to visit him. "P-Poland?" Lithuania said weakly. "LITHUANIA!" Poland said hugging him. "ow!" Lithuania yelped. Poland stopped hugging him "Sorry Lithi." He said. They didnt see that Russia also woke up. "How touching." He said sarcasticly. "Oh shut up Russia!" Germany snaped. Poland and Lithuania talked until a doctor said that Lithuania needed to rest. Before Poland and Germany left, Poland kissed Lithuania in the lips and said, "I love you to Lithi." With that Germany wheeled Poland out and back to his room. That night Russia got up an put his hand over Lithuania's mouth and nose so that he couldnt breath. Lithuania woke up quickly and began to struggle. "I told you that you would die." Russia said with an evil smile. Lithania thrashed around until he fell uncontious. Russia pulled out a vile filled with a purple liquid and poured it into Lithuania's mouth, makeing sure that he drank it all. Then he went back to his bed. The next day the doctors came in to check on Lithuania. They were surprised about his condition, they emediatly rushed him into testing. When Poland ame to check on Lithuania he was worried when he was not there. He quickly wheeled his wheelchair over to one of the doctors. "Where is Toris?" He asaked the doctor. "He was taken into testing because his condition got worse. He has developed an abnormaly high fever, is shakeing vigurously, and he wont wake up." The doctor explained. Poland was very worried so he called Germany, who rushed to the hospital once he heard the news. Poland sat in his room waiting with Germany until a doctor came in. "How is he?" Poland asked. The doctor looked grim and he said, "He is awake and out of testing but... he is not going to live long." Poland was confused. "W-What? What do you mean?" The doctor looked at the ground. "He is dying and at a quick rate. There is very little chance that he will survive the next few hours." The doctor walked out of the room. "No. NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Poland yelled. He began to sob. "He was suposed to be fine! G-Germany can you take me to his room please? I-I want to see him" Germany nodded and took Poland to see Lithuania. When they reached his room he was lying on the bed, white as a sheet. "H-Hey P-Poland." Lithuania said weakly. "Oh Lithi!" Poland said beginning to sob again. "O-Oh so I-I guess they t-told you?" Lithuania said. Poland took his hand into his. "Lithuania I dont want to lose you!" Poland said through tears. "C-Come closer p-please" Poland leaned closer to him. "T-This is R-R-Russia's doing. He p-poisoned me last n-night. D-Don't e-ever trust h-him" Lithuania wispered in Poland's ear. Poland was shell shocked. "H-Hey P-Poland I want y-you to allways k-know that I lo..." Just then Lithuania went silent and became limp. "Lithi? LITHI!" Lithuania's eyes were blank and empty. Poland knew that he had lost his love. "No Lithi." He said sobbing. 


End file.
